


Třená kaše na zlepšení... (BONUS)

by kingkoblih



Series: Zaklínačova dobrodružství u Hloupoučkých Elfů [8]
Category: Idiot Elves???????, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski, zaklínač
Genre: M/M, Marigoldův backstory, Smut, Spanking, Trauma Bonding, a tak vůbec prostě..., bez česneku by to nebylo ono, kde je klepna?, oplzlý kecy, piss ale fakt jakože nechtěnej pls don't @ me, protože Marigold má rád vejprasky a nepřesvědčíte mě o opaku, tvrdej sex, šoupačka s příběhem
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkoblih/pseuds/kingkoblih
Summary: Bonusová šukací kapitolka k Zaklínač/Idiot Elves crossoverové sérijce, kterou všichni moc dobře známe a milujeme. Ha.Děj se odehrává po sedmém díle, ale pokud se nechcete zatěžovat milionem slov příběhů bez šoupaček, poslužte si a pojďte rovnou sem, nic se nestane.Abych vám dal kontext, nesnáším psaní šoupaček, nedělám to rád ani v angličtině, natož v češtině, ALE potřeboval jsem udělat něco moc hezkýho pro drahou přítelkyni a upřímně mě zajímalo, jestli je možný napsat českej smut, aniž by zněl totálně cringeworthy. Takže tak.Enjoy a nebrečte!
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt/Marigold
Series: Zaklínačova dobrodružství u Hloupoučkých Elfů [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636000
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	Třená kaše na zlepšení... (BONUS)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aziz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aziz/gifts).



Pravé rameno ho stále zlobilo. Konečně už v ruce udržel meč, mohl bez starostí popadnout sedlo, nebo si u večeře přiťuknout číší se svými společníky. Když však měl mečem seknout, sedlo zvednout na Klepnin hřbet, či číší bouchnout v bujaré radosti o stůl, projela mu tělem ostrá bolest. I to se však mělo brzy zlepšit. Marigoldovy jemné dlaně kroužily po jeho kůži a vtíraly vonný olej hluboko do pohmožděného kloubu. To dělal posledních pár týdnů třikrát denně. Silná tinktura z léčivých bylin mu zprvu nedělala dobře, na rukou mu vyskákaly puchýře a kůži měl suchou a popraskanou. Ani to mu však nezabránilo v tom, aby o svého zaklínače s láskou pečoval. Ruce si zvykly. Rameno se lepšilo.

Sám Marigold na tom dlouhý čas nebyl o nic lépe. Když je vytáhli z trosek arkádového nádvoří, vypadalo to, že se bard už nikdy nepostaví. Tak, jako Geraltovi velký kus kamenného sloupu rozdrtil rameno, Marigoldovi kus klenutého stropu padl rovnou na bedra. Nikdo však nepochyboval, že elfové dají své dva čestné hosty do pořádku. A vskutku, ačkoliv to byl pokrok pomalý, byl to pokrok jistý. Dnes již Marigold pobíhal po hradě, který se pomalu jako skládačka dařilo dávat zpátky dohromady, a naháněl děvečky z kuchyně, aby jim daly něco dobrého na pozdní večeři. Nebo půlnoční sváču, jak tomu bard říkal.

„Uf,“ odfrkl si zaklínač. Marigold právě zaryl palec do nejbolavějšího místa kloubu. Začal Geraltovou paží pomalu otáčet a natáčet ji do všech stran.

„Už jsme skoro tam,“ pousmál se. „Ještě pár dní a protočíš ji dokola.“

„Jako za starých dobrých časů.“

„Nebruč,“ zachechtal se Marigold. „Vím, že bys už nejradši lítal někde po lesech a kosil bludníčky, ale buď rád, že se o tebe všichni tak hezky starají. Kdyby se nám tohle stalo na západě…“

„Nemluv o tom,“ zarazil ho Geralt. Marigold zmlknul. Věděl, že Geralt nehrál na žádná coby kdyby, obzvláště co se týkalo jejich životů. Byli živí, a to jediné ho zajímalo.

Bard konečně přestal trápit pochroumaného zaklínače a utřel si ruce do hadru, který měl přehozený kolem ramen.

„Tak,“ zvolal a pomohl Geraltovi obléci se do volné košile. Ještě než si ji Geralt u krku zavázal, vtiskl mu na obnaženou šíji Marigold polibek. Nebylo to tak těžké, vzhledem k tomu, že Geralt vylezl ze sutin s tak strašně zacuchanými vlasy, že mu jich elfové museli pěkný kus ustřihnout. Marigold mu je teď rád splétal do krátkého rybího copu, jen tak, protože mohl, a protože mu v tom Geralt nemohl zabránit. Nebo možná jen nechtěl. Teď, když mu však Marigold zajel prsty do vlasů, Geralt jen zabručel a zvedl se. Nechal barda klečet na posteli, překvapeného a ustaraného.

„Co ti dneska je?“ povzdechl si. Geralt však neodpovídal. Byl celý roztěkaný a nervózní, ten den zkrátka nebyl ve své kůži.

„Můžu ti nějak pomoct?“

Geralt však stále neodpovídal. Marigold se vlídně usmál a vyskočil z postele.

„Chceš jít na večeři?“

„Nemohli bychom se dnes navečeřet tady? O samotě?“

„Jo, jasně.“

Marigold se na nic neptal. Dával Geraltovi prostor. Nebylo potřeba na něj tlačit. Zatím.

„Co by sis dal?“

„To je jedno, nemám velký hlad,“ zabručel zaklínač. Pak ale rychle zvedl k Marigoldovi oči a dodal tiché „Díky.“

Marigold si v porcelánovém umyvadle vydrhnul ruce od zbytku oleje. Když už byl v tom, umyl si i obličej a prohrábl mokrými prsty vlasy. Pořád byl pobledlý a pohublý, ale jeho úsměv byl už zase zářivý a okouzlující. Vydal se tedy chodbou ke kuchyni, aby poprosil Jiskru s Askou o něco málo k snědku. A když říkal něco málo, věděl, že mu obě dívky naplní jídlem celý velký podnos.

Když se vrátil do pokoje, Geralt stál u stolu. Na desce se leskl kamenný hmoždíř a lahvičky a pytlíčky s bylinkami a tinkturami. Něco spolu v hmoždíři třel a hleděl přitom do malé knížečky. Tu však při Marigoldově příchodu rychle schoval do kapsy.

„Co tady vyvádíš?“ zasmál se pobaveně Marigold. Položil podnos s jídlem (tentokrát nedostali jen pečené brambory a maso, ale Aska jim přidala i svou vyhlášenou rýžovou kaši) na noční stolek. Moc dobře věděl, že jídlo na velký stůl k jedovatým bylinám nepatří.

„Nic, jen… Tu něco zkouším.“

Marigold se podíval do hmoždíře. Geralt evidentně nemohl do práce dát tolik síly, kolik bylo potřeba. Rameno mu to nedovolovalo a levačku měl… levou. Povzdechl si a tlouček mu ladným pohybem vzal. Začal v hmoždíři mísit podivnou směs bylinek a olejů, která voněla po rýmovníku a jahodách.

„Tak přihazuj, přece to všecko nepřijde na zmar jen proto, že se do toho nemůžeš pořádně opřít,“ prohodil bard. Geralt vypadal ještě ztrápeněji než předtím. Chvíli váhal, ale pak vytáhl knížečku a podle receptu začal přihazovat do hmoždíře další snítky bylin, které Marigold i svým znalým okem nebyl sto rozpoznat. Zřejmě pocházely z elfích zahrad, ze stromů a keřů, které na západě neměli. Když se Geralt vydal hledat do svých vlastních zásob a kramoval v zavazadlech, jako vždy naházených na hromadě kdesi v rohu, Marigold zvídavě nakouknul do knížečky, kterou zaklínač neprozíravě nechal na stole. Recept v ní byl ručně psaný a Marigold to písmo okamžitě rozpoznal. Fialový inkoust, ostré kličky, žádné kudrlinky. Yennefer… Její písmo bylo nádherné, ale téměř se nedalo číst. Což bylo jen dobře, protože podle jejích zápisků tím pádem nemohl pracovat žádný negramota, který znal sotva pět písmen. Marigold přimhouřil oči a četl. _Třená kaše na zlepšení…_

„Tak o tohle ti jde?“ podivil se Marigold užasle. „Propánajána, Geralte…“

„Hmm?“ otočil se k němu zaklínač. Jakmile uviděl, že Marigold v ruce třímá knížku, zrudnul. Ne však hněvem.

Marigold si povzdechl, Yennefeřin notýsek zaklapl a odložil zpět na stůl. Pustil Tlouček a téměř plný hmoždíř postavil na noční stolek, jídlo nejídlo, teď už věděl, že v něm nic jedovatého není. Dřepnul si před Geralta, který v každé ruce třímal lahvičku s nějakým zaklínačským čímsi.

„Tak proto jseš takovej zamlklej?“ zachichotal se a pohladil Geralta po tváři. Ten uhnul pohledem. Nejraději by se do země propadnul.

„Nesměj se mi.“

„Ale já se nesměju, připadá mi to rozkošný,“ zazubil se bard. „Tak pojď, promluvíme si o tom,“ vytrhl zaklínači lahvičky z rukou a pomohl mu vstát. Vedl ho k posteli, na kterou se posadil.

„Nechci o tom mluvit.“

„Ale jo, chceš. Evidentně jsi o tom mluvil s Yen.“

„To je něco jinýho.“

„Nepotřebuješ takový blafy, víš, jak ta kaše bude hnusná?“ zakřenil se Marigold.

„Jo, vím.“

„A stejně ti moc nepomůže.“

„Yen říkala…“

„Ale Yen neví, že jsi celý pochroumaný,“ pousmál se Marigold. Poplácal na posteli místo vedle sebe a Geralt se konečně posadil. Marigold ho vzal za ruku a zvídavě na něj hleděl. Mlčel. Vyčkával. Geralt se mu dřív nebo později otevře, jako vždycky.

„Mrzí mě to,“ zabručel nakonec Geralt.

„Copak tě mrzí?“

„No, že… že to nejde.“

Marigold mu ruku jemně stisknul.

„Copak nejde?“

Geralt zatnul zuby a zhluboka se nadechl. O takových věcech se mu nemluvilo jednoduše.

„No že… Se ke mně každý večer tak hezky tulíš a šeptáš mi hezký věci a já… Prostě… Prostě nemůžu.“

Marigold se pousmál a otočil Geraltovu tvář k sobě.

„A stěžuju si?“

„Ne, ale…“

„No tak to neřeš. Tulím se k tobě, protože je mi s tebou dobře. A hezký věci ti šeptám, protože tě miluju.“

„Jenže…“

„Geralte, ty velkej svalnatej pitomče,“ zazubil se Marigold a vtiskl mu polibek na nos. „Vždyť ses poslední tři měsíce budil každou noc v bolestech a horečkách. Přece od tebe nemůžu čekat, že na tebe spadne půl hradu a hned další večer na mě hupneš.“

„Ale teď už se v horečkách nebudím. Je mi dobře, jen…“ očima zabloudil ke svému rozkroku.

„No tak nemáš náladu, to je toho.“

„Ale já náladu _mám_ ,“ odvětil Geralt. „Jen on prostě…“

Marigold se tiše zachechtal.

„Tak proč jsi to neřekl rovnou? Jestli si to chceš rozdat, stačilo říct. S tím já už si nějak poradím.“

Geralt mu hleděl do očí. Lačně jako dravá šelma, ale znepokojeně, jako kdyby šlo o jeho poprvé. Což vlastně po dlouhé době šlo. Marigold se mu ladně vyhoupl do klína, obkročmo se mu posadil na stehna a objal ho kolem krku.

„Nějaká zvláštní přání?“ zazubil se. V tom už cítil Geraltovy chladné ruce, které zajely pod jeho košili a popadly ho za boky. Vší silou ho popadl a mrštil na záda na měkkou matraci. „Na to, žes byl ještě před chvílí stydlivej jak děcko, na to jdeš pěkně hopem,“ zasmál se Marigold. Ale nijak neprotestoval. Věděl moc dobře, co má dělat. Hezky za sebe nakupil polštáře, zpříma se posadil a pohodlně se opřel. Geralt obkročmo klečel před ním, s rukama opřenýma o pelest masivní dřevěné postele. Stačila dvě příhodná zatáhnutí, aby rozepnul Geraltovy kalhoty. Pohladil ho v rozkroku. Vskutku si nepamatoval, kdy naposledy viděl Geralta v takovém stavu. Většinou byl v pozoru ještě dřív, než si vyměnili prvních pár polibků. Ale to ho v žádném případě nemohlo odradit. Když bylo Geraltovi tak zle, že si dokonce zvládl říct o pomoc, to nejmenší, co pro něj Marigold mohl udělat, bylo _všechno_.

Zadíval se Geraltovi do očí, a aniž by mrknul, vzal jej do úst. Několikrát jej obkroužil jazykem a těsně kolem celé jeho délky obemknul rty. Pohyboval hlavou, tiskl na něj jazyk, a hlavně nespouštěl z ustaraného zaklínače oči. Geralt slastně vydechnul, ale jeho tělo nijak nereagovalo. Marigoldovy ruce opět vystřelily vpřed. Stáhl Geraltovy kalhoty ještě níž, aby odhalil víc nahé kůže. Zatímco jeho ústa sála a vlhké rty laskaly Geraltovo mužství, jeho prsty si začaly pohrávat se zaklínačovými varlaty. Geralt se zachvěl. Konečně reakce. Marigold se uchechtnul a odtáhl se od něj, aby mohl popadnout dech.

„Říkal jsem ti, že to půjde,“ špitnul, vida Geraltovo zvedající se přirození. Jasně, trvalo to déle než obvykle, ale Marigold si byl svými schopnostmi více než jistý. Párkrát se zhluboka nadechl a opět zabořil obličej do Geraltova rozkroku. Po chvíli už cítil, jak mu Geraltovy boky vychází pohyby vstříc. Ucítil jeho ruku na své hlavě. Geralt ho popadl za vlasy a zatáhl. Marigold slastně zasténal. Ano. Přesně tak to měl rád. Geraltův hlas zrhubnul, začal zhluboka oddechovat, a Marigoldova ústa byla čím dál plnější. Začínal se dusit. I přes to neprotestoval. Tiše sténal, kdykoliv Geraltovy prsty zatahaly za jeho vlasy, a tiskl zaklínačova varlata. Geralt s hlasitým výdechem zaklonil hlavu a Marigold ucítil jeho úd až v krku. Pak mu jej zaklínač doslova vyrval z pusy. Zorničky měl roztažené a po obličeji se mu rozléval slastný úsměv. Konečně. Tenhle sebestředný, dravý Geralt, mu už dlouho chyběl. Zaklínač se k němu sehnul a drsně ho políbil. Vrazil mu bez varování do úst jazyk a Marigold, stále ještě popadající dech, se málem zajíkl. I přes to zajel Geraltovi rukama do vlasů a natiskl se na něj.

„Že jsem o tobě vůbec pochyboval,“ zavrčel Geralt mezi polibky.

„To si ještě vyřídíme,“ vydechl Marigold.

Geralt z něj doslova strhnul košili. Zavrčel něco o tom, ať se bard okamžitě svlíkne, a vyskočil z postele. Sám se začal soukat z upnutých kožených kalhot a košile. Marigold se tiše zasmál a dělal, co mu zaklínač řekl. I když v ložnici často rád bral opratě do vlastních rukou, teď byl připravený udělat cokoliv, co Geralta napadne. Dneska byl jeho večer, dneska rozhodoval on, dneska Marigold ani nepípne a udělá, co mu na očích vidí.

Sotva se vysoukal z kalhot a ponožek a Geralt už klečel nad ním. Dravě ho kousl do ramene a zajel mu rukou do klína. Marigold se pod jeho chladným dotekem zatřásl, nicméně pohlazení v klíně považoval jen za jakési milé gesto, jelikož už byl dávno tvrdý jako skála. Zašátral rukou na nočním stolku. Napoprvé se netrefil a jeho prsty skončily v rýžové kaši. Zkusil to znovu, tentokrát se správně nahmatal hmoždíř. Nabral na prsty dávku třené kaše a vpravil ji Geraltovi do úst. Ten se pobaveně ušklíbl a poslušně polknul, prsty mu ještě několikrát olíznul.

„Myslel jsem, že mi to bude k ničemu,“ zabručel.

„No ale za zkoušku nic nedáme, ne?“ zakřenil se Marigold. Hlasitě zasténal, když stisk v jeho klíně zesílil. Prohnul se v zádech a zavřel oči. Ucítil horký dech na své šíji a Geraltův hluboký hlas. Zajel mu znovu rukama do vlasů a nechal zaklínačův jazyk bloudit po svém těle.

Přišlo mu to vtipné. Na to, co má a nemá ten druhý v ložnici rád, se nikdy moc nevyptávali. Marigold se bál a Geralt… Geralt se zkrátka neptal. Prvních pár společných nocí, ještě tenkrát, před dlouhými léty, strávili tak, že Geralt došel z některého ze svých úkolů, zmožený ale plný adrenalinu, a zkrátka si s Marigoldem dělal, co chtěl. Co potřeboval. Prvních pár měsíců stačilo obemknout kolem jeho mužství rty a zaklínač byl spokojený. O Marigolda se moc nestaral, ten většinou po dobře vykonané práci zaplul někam stranou, kde si v soukromí udělal dobře sám. A myslel přitom na Geralta. Dalších pár měsíců se zaklínač neustále vymlouval. Byli si blízko, několikrát už se Marigold radoval, že se na něj Geralt konečně vrhne, serve z něj oblečení a dá mu pořádně do těla, bohové věděli, že už oba potřebovali vypustit páru. Geralt si to však vždycky nakonec rozmyslel. Nakonec z něj vypadlo, že se bál, aby Marigoldovi neublížil, a naprosto ignoroval bardovy připomínky, že za svých časů šoupal holky mnohem menší a křehčí, než byl on, a to mu nevadilo. Trvalo to skoro dva roky od chvíle, kdy se spolu definitivně vydali na cesty, víc než deset let od chvíle, kdy se potkali poprvé, kdy se Marigold konečně naštval a zkrátka a dobře na Geralta jednoho večera _nasedl_. Zaklínač se konečně přestal bránit, uvědomil si, že barda jen tak něco nezlomí, ba co víc, že vydrží snad víc než on sám. A jejich noci se staly opět o něco příjemnějšími. I tak, na to, co má a nemá ten druhý rád, se nikdy moc nevyptávali. Zkrátka zkoušeli různé věci a buďto to fungovalo nebo se vrátili ke starým dobrým ověřeným postupům a pozicím. V jednom však měli vždycky jistotu. Stačilo jednou jedinkrát říct „Ne“ a ten druhý okamžitě přestal. Bez řečí, bez vyptávání. Stačilo říct ne.

To slovo Marigold s Geraltem použil jen jednou. Kdysi dávno, v jednom pěkném hostinci u Chropína. Geralt byl ve zvláště rozverné náladě, a i Marigold už byl celý nesvůj z dlouhé cesty, během které nenašli příhodnou chvíli ani pěkné místo, kde by si mohli ulevit. Taky proto byl Marigold obzvlášť hlasitý. Chichotal se, sténal, několikrát i hlasitě vykřikl, když mu Geralt vracel veškerou péči i s úroky. Zaklínač se tenkrát zasmál a prohodil něco o tom, že nechce, aby na ně vlítl hostinský pro rušení ostatních hostů. Přikryl Marigoldovu hlavu polštářem. Ne tak silně, aby se dusil, ale dostatečně na to, aby utlumil jeho hlas. Marigold zprvu ztuhnul šokem, pak kolem sebe začal zběsile mávat rukama a kopat nohama. Rozvzlykal se. Vší silou se od sebe snažil Geralta odstrčit a křičel. _Ne. Ne. Ne._ Křičel tak nahlas, že během pár vteřin ochraptěl. Geralt, který jej takto nikdy nezažil, se od něj okamžitě odtáhnul a polštář samozřejmě odhodil pryč. Marigoldovy oči byly vyděšené a sotva se zvládal nadechnout. Byl otřesený, panikařil, třásl se… Ne tak, jako když poprvé skončil celý zbrocený krví příšery, nebo když poprvé viděl vlkodlaka. V jeho očích se zračil strach tak hluboký, tak ohromný a paralyzující, že si Geralt ani neuměl představit, co jej mohlo vyvolat.

Té noci si poprvé povykládali o tom, co mají a nemají v ložnici rádi. Geralt se dozvěděl o zřejmě nejtraumatičtější noci Marigoldova života. Tiskl k sobě barda, svíral ho v náruči pod sešívanou přikrývkou, a mračil se, když mu Marigold rozklepaným hlasem vyprávěl o tom, co se stalo na Rusilenově statku, když mu bylo sotva osmnáct. Sám si z toho moc nepamatoval. Jen pytel, který měl přetažený přes hlavu a až příliš utažený kolem krku, několik veselých jižanských hlasů, bolest, a útrapy, které trvaly nekonečné hodiny a hodiny… Od toho večera se, pokud to šlo, milovali vždy aspoň při svíčkách. Aby se mohli jeden druhému dívat do očí. Aby se Marigold už nikdy neztrácel ve tmě, když se ho dotýkaly cizí ruce. Aby si už nikdy nepřipadal uvězněný.

A tak i teď, když Marigold slastně sténal, opíral se zaklínač svým čelem o jeho a hleděli si upřeně do očí. Geralt horce vydechoval přímo do jeho otevřených úst a s každým dalším pohybem zaklínačových boků Marigoldův hlas stoupal o několik tónů výš. Užíval si Geraltovo zpocené tělo natisknuté na svém, vlasy, které ho šimraly na obličeji, pevný zadek, který mohl tisknout ve svých dlaních, a hluboký hlas, který čas od času zašeptal něco opravdu, _opravdu_ oplzlého. Miloval, když Geralt u milování mluvil. Byl tak zaslepený veškerou tělesností, že z něj padaly naprosté skvosty. A Marigold si je velmi dobře pamatoval, zapisoval si je, a pak z nich skládal hanbaté písničky, které mohl zpívat po nocích v zaplivaných pajzlech. A ještě později pak jednomu nadrženému zaklínači. Geralt hlasitě zavrčel a prudce se natiskl svými boky k Marigoldovým. Bardův hlas vyskočil až kamsi do závratných výšek a táhle zakňučel. Cítil Geralta až v žaludku. Pak se od něj zaklínač trhnutím odtáhl.

„Otoč se,“ poručil. Marigold kvapně uposlechl. Převrátil se na měkké matraci, do které měl doposud zabořená záda, a vyškrábal se na všechny čtyři. Připadal si najednou neskutečně prázdný.

„Tak dělej,“ zaskučel. Potřeboval, Geralta. Ta prázdnota v jeho útrobách byla nesnesitelná. Geralt si však dával načas. Místo toho s hlasitým plesknutím dopadla na Marigoldův zadek zaklínačova hrubá dlaň. A znovu. A ještě jednou. Až poté ucítil bard známý tlak a Geraltovo dlouhé přirození do něj opět bez problému vklouzlo. Roztřásl se. Cítil svého milovaného zaklínače tak hluboko, po tak dlouhé době… Z hrdla se mu vydralo další zasténání. Dlaň znovu dopadla na jeho holé pozadí a Marigold vypísknul. Ne ani tak bolestí, jako vzrušením. Ach, všichni svatí, i po tak dlouhé době Geralt přesně věděl, jak na něj. Marigoldovi proběhly hlavou vzpomínky na doby, kdy v takových chvílích s cizími muži úpěnlivě prosil. „ _Ne, prosím, už dost“._ Samozřejmě ne nahlas. Nikdy by žádnému muži neukázal slabost. To on byl vždy na koni. To on vždy udával tempo. To on byl ten, kdo se cítil dobře. Dělal to pro sebe. Nikdy ne pro toho druhého.

Z hrdla se mu vydralo slastné zachroptění. Nic takového už se nikdy nebude opakovat. Protože Geralt je jen jeho. Geralt ho miluje. Geralt udělá, co mu na očích uvidí. Geralt ho obdivuje. Geralt ho _uctívá_. Geralt ho _vlastní_.

„Ano, prosím, ještě, přidej…“ zakňučel.

„Tohle ti nestačí?“ zachechtal se Geralt.

Marigoldův hlas se zlomil.

„Prosím, prosím, prosím…“ mumlal stále dokola v zatmění mysli.

Náhle Geralt k jeho bokům přirazil tak silně, až bard překvapeně vyjekl. Podlomily se mu ruce, neudržel rovnováhu a rozplácl se na matraci. Geralt na něj přenesl veškerou svou váhu. Propletl své paže pod Marigoldovými a pevně ho stiskl. Marigold si připadal jako v nebi. Byl spoutaný, nemohl se ani pohnout, Geralt jej držel v šachu a jeho úd si razil neskutečnou silou cestu Marigoldovým tělem do míst, o kterých snad ani sám nevěděl, že v jeho útrobách existují. A i přes to mu silné paže dodávaly pocit bezpečí. Věděl, že se mu nemůže nic stát, že mu může být jen dobře a ještě líp, a že zaklínač se cítí úplně stejně blaženě.

„Takhle to máš rád?“ zavrčel mu Geralt u ucha. „Takhle se ti to líbí? Hezky tvrdě a hluboko?“

„Ano,“ vydechl kňouravě bard. „Tam, přesně tam, prosím, Geralte, prosím…“

„Tadyhle?“ zasmál se chraplavě zaklínač. Ačkoliv Marigold netušil, že je to vůbec možné, pohyby Geraltových boků znovu nabyly na intenzitě. Teď už bard nebyl schopen jediného slova. S přidušeným výkřikem roztřásl a tělem se mu rozlila horká vlna absolutního blaha. S každým dalším přírazem cítil, jak spršky semene třísní povlečení pod ním, jak se na ně jeho kůže začíná lepit. A bylo mu to jedno. Bylo mu tak zatraceně dobře. Chrčel, oddechoval, kňučel, jeho tělo se otřásalo ve slastné křeči. Pohyby stále zrychlovaly a on nebyl schopný se uklidnit, jako kdyby jeho vyvrcholení trvalo minuty, hodiny, celou noc. Náhle cítil, jak z něj Geralt opět celý vyklouznul. Otočil hlavou, aby se podíval, co se děje, v tu chvíli však Geraltovy ruce stiskly jeho boky silněji než kdy dřív a znovu prudce přirazil. Z hrdla se mu vydralo chraplavé zasténání a Marigoldovo tělo se znovu roztřáslo. Cítil, jak jeho útrobami proudí horká tekutina, jak v něm Geraltův úd pulzuje. Cítil každý centimetr, každé nervové zakončení v jeho těle plesalo radostí. Po těle se mu rozlévalo horko. Slastné, lepkavé horko…

_Lepkavé…?_

„Do hajzlu…“ špitnul Marigold. „G-Geralte? Geralte prosím tě… zvedni se. Prosím. Dělej. Já…“

Geralt, který hluboce oddychloval, se zatvářil zmateně, ale udělal, co mu milenec přikázal. Opatrně se od Marigolda odtáhnul a vyškrábal se z postele. Marigold vyskočil na nohy, celý rudý, rozklepaný a viditelně v rozpacích.

„Já… Ach ne… Strašně se omlouvám, nevím co to…“

Až teď se Geralt zadíval na matraci, kterou pokrývala velká mokrá skvrna. Rozesmál se.

„Bylo toho na tebe moc, promiň.“

„N-ne, nebylo, já jen… Nevím, proč se to stalo, omlouvám se, ježkovy voči to je trapný…“ zabořil tvář do dlaní a zrudnul ještě víc. U všemocné Melitelé, už se mu stalo, že byl tak opilý, že se u milování pozvracel. Jednou mu bylo takové vedro, že když šoupal jednu paninku v Cintře, omdlel. Ale že by se _pochcal_? A přímo do postele? To snad musel být zlý sen. Pak však ucítil silné paže, které se mu omotaly kolem těla a pevně ho stiskly.

„Nesahej na mě, fuj, budeš celej ulepenej…“

„To je mi jedno.“

„Geralte, prosím tě…“

„Už jsem byl ulepenej od horších věcí,“ zasmál se tiše Geralt.

„Že o tom nikomu neřekneš?“ žadonil Marigold. „Nikdy, ani za milion let.“

„Neřeknu,“ slíbil Geralt a políbil Marigolda zezadu na krk. „Ale nejdřív od tebe něco potřebuju.“

„Uh… Jasně? Cokoliv?“ zatvářil se Marigold ještě víc rozpačitě.

„Roztáhni nohy,“ zašeptal Geralt. „Jestli si myslíš, že se po tom Yennefeřině dryjáku spokojím jen s jedním kolem, jseš pěkně na omylu.“

Marigold chvíli překvapeně civěl, ale pak se konečně uvolnil. Rozesmál se, otočil se v Geraltově náruči a dlouze ho políbil.

„To je ten voplzlej zaklínač, kterýho tak miluju,“ zašeptal, a nechal Geralta, aby ho bez okolků svalil na huňatou kožešinu před vyhaslým krbem.


End file.
